You can do magic
by UsagiLovesDuochan
Summary: Christmas and everyone seems busy. Has Duo to celebrate alone? This fic contains YAOI this means boyxboy love. Don't like, don't read!


A "little" Christmas fic I wrote. ^^ And: BE WARNED this fic contains YAOI this means boyxboy love. Don't like, don't read!  
  
And many thanks goes to my three brave and quick translators Mad Hatter, Zillah and Kanashimi. You did great work girls, thanks so much!  
  
Title: You can do magic  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: Usagi-chan  
  
Mail: usagilikesduochan@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings: lime, lemon, arg very sap I think, but decide by yourself *is incorrigible romantic person* *sweatdrops*  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4 (just a very light hint)  
  
Feedback: Yes, yes pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! *puppydogeyes* Besides this is my first songfic ever and I am interested how the result is like and what I did wrong or right. ^^  
  
Comment: It's two years since the end of the war. Christmas is coming again. After the Gundampilots had had a happy Christmasparty last year Duo want to have one as nice as the last this year, too together with his best friends. But, what to do if half of them has other plans for Christmas? Has Duo really to celebrate this Christmas alone?  
  
Oh and this is my first lemon in this fic, too, so don't expect too much of that part. *dives in the next hole with very red head*  
  
Disclaimer: GW isn't mine. It's from Bandai and Co. "You can do magic" isn't my song either. It belongs to the group America. *sniff* I don't want to make money with it. I only wrote it for having fun and because I am in Christmas mood.  
  
This story is dedicated for Pond, Akuma, Psyche, Sharon, D_Copper and Armitage43, my three brave translators Kanashimi, Mad Hatter and Zillah and the whole 1x2ML. MERRY CHRISTMAS for all of you!!!! ^^ And thanks much to my translators for doing such great work in such less time.  
  
"..." = Speaking  
  
/.../ = Thoughts  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
--  
  
I never believed in things that I couldn't see  
  
I said if I can't feel it then how can it be  
  
No, no magic could happen to me  
  
And then I saw you  
  
I couldn't believe it, you took my heart  
  
I couldn't retrieve it, said to myself  
  
What's it all about  
  
Now I know there can be no doubt  
  
--  
  
Duo ran busily in the kitchen up and down. From the oven came the sweet smell of pastries and the kitchen table looked like a war zone. Christmas was standing on the front door and also Duo was in the Christmas spirit. While he mixed the ingredients to make dough - always keeping watch over the cookies that where merrily baking in the oven - every now and then pilfering slips from the pastry that he put in the refrigerator to rest. He spent a good part of the evening with baking cookies and now he had already four jars full of pastries. All for his friends. He already sent them their invitations three days ago. He was eager to spend Christmas with them, his very best friends.  
  
The kitchen clock chimed and Duo put over an oven cloth to take the next finished batch of cookies from the stove and to refill the plate with new ones. To it he hummed "Jingle Bells". Yes, he was very much looking forward to their arrival, to a joyous time with them.  
  
Finally he finished the last batch of cookies and slid them into the baking oven. Just in time cause this instant the phone started to ring. Duo nearly hadn't the time to proper wash his hands of the dough and so he carefully lifted the receiver off the cradle.  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
"Hi Duo, how are you?"  
  
"Quatre?! Hi!" Duo happily chimed into the receiver. "I'm fine, and you?"  
  
A sigh was his only answer.  
  
"Well, actually pretty good. Trowa is with me. But, I fear I have bad news for you."  
  
Duo noticed in an instant his sinking mood. He already suspected it.  
  
"I can't come, and Trowa too", already came the affirmation of his dire thoughts. "Duo I'm sorry, really."  
  
Quatre really seemed sad.  
  
"You know, I'm here on the colony to rebuild it."  
  
"Are you still not finished?" Duo sighed regretful.  
  
"You very well know how much destruction our Gundams could afflict, especially Zero..."  
  
His voice adopted a sad undertone in the face of his memories. Duo knew that Quatre still blamed himself for it, even though it wasn't actually his fault. Since the ending of the war, he helped at the reconstruction of the colony that he nearly destroyed. And secondary he also managed the business of his father. That was quite a burden for the blond Arab and Duo often asked himself how he managed it given that he was the most fragile one of them. But apparently Quatre had developed an unbelievable strength over the past few years that Duo could only envy.  
  
"Anyway, continued the ex-Sandrock pilot and interrupted Duo's train of thoughts, "I won't be able to get away from here over Christmas. Well and Trowa is here with me. He wanted in any case to keep me company. Cause of that he won't make it either."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
That was all Duo could say. And it sounded featherbrained in his ears.  
  
"Well .. it can't be changed", he added and tried to hide his disappointment from the Arab.  
  
"I'm really sorry Duo", Quatre whispered again. "I really would have liked to come, But I'm sure next year it'll work."  
  
"Yes..sure", Duo agreed, but he didn't thought that it sounded quite convincing Even if Quatre could manage to make it next year, it wouldn't change the fact that this year he won't.  
  
"Well then, please greet Trowa from me, and don't work too much, ya understand."  
  
"No I won't, promise. Trowa watches after me."  
  
Duo could vividly imagine the warm smile Quatre's lips formed at those words. Trowa was everything for Quatre, the most important being in his life. And you could hear it in his voice how glad he was to have Trowa with him for the Christmas time.  
  
"Till then Quatre."  
  
"Yes, till then and merry Christmas for you. Please send our love to Wufei and Heero."  
  
"Sure I'll tell them, and merry X-mas to you too."  
  
With that he put the receiver back on the cradle. For some time he somberly starred at the phone as if it would be its fault for his falling mood. Then he went back to the kitchen, his pace long not as animated as minutes before when he stormed to the phone. He contemplated the five cookie jars on the table. He made a whole jar for every one of them. And he had been looking forward to give every one of them a jar and to see if they liked them.  
  
"Oh well.." he murmured under his breath, "can't change it", and went into the living room to look for the present band.  
  
The next quarter of an hour he spend on packing two of the cookie jars into a package swiftly writing a Christmas card and sending it all to Quatres. He was just finished as the phone rang another time.  
  
***  
  
Five minutes later was Duo's mood on the absolute deepest when he slinked back into the kitchen to arrange another package. It has been Wufei, and he too cancelled. Contrary to Quatre Wufei didn't take the effort to specify every reason but only said that he couldn't come and wished a merry Cristmas. Then he hang up.  
  
The feast was over.  
  
After Duo also finished Wufei's present ready for mailing, he sat on a kitchen table and starred somberly on the remaining two jars. One for Heero and one for himself. He opened the lid of the upper jar and grabbed a cookie. Listless he nabbed at it, he didn't even notice how tasty they were.  
  
/Heero surely won't come too/ he thought sadly. /Releana is having a feast and I bet he is going there. It has been some time since they last saw each other I think. And if non of the others is coming, which reason should there be for him to come? He can come to every other time, after all he resides here. Damn, I was so looking forward to it. I thought we'll do it like last year./  
  
He took another cookie and starred with cheerless eyes out of the window. His thoughts were far away, at the Christmas feast they had celebrated last year.  
  
***  
  
Back then Quatre had send them an invitation and they all came, even Wufei and Heero. It was very nice to see them all again. Especially because Duo longed for companionship.  
  
Since the ending of the war and the Marimeia incident he had worked and lived with Hilde. It was pure friendship, no love relationship. Three weeks before the Christmas feast she came to him and told him that she would leave. Duo saw it coming. She fell in love and finally wanted to go live with her boyfriend. She had to quit her work, it was to far away from her living area. To be precise she went to another colony.  
  
She left one week prior the X-mas party. Duo had hereafter a lonely week behind. Nobody he could talk too, nobody who would complain that he mistakes the flat for a battlefield. On the Christmas feast he therefore talked with ardour the triple. Especially Heero had to suffer under his talk-lust, but the Japanese carried it with countenance and patience. Generally the ex- Wing Pilot and Deathscythe Pilot stayed the most time of the evening together. Somewhere in his conversation Heero let it slip that he hadn't a flat at them moment.  
  
"Then stay with me", Duo offered with glinting eyes. "I mean, for me alone the flat is far too big. We can share the rent. And if you travel much I can watch after your belongings you don't have to schlep everything around."  
  
Actually it was just an idea of his. Duo didn't really mean it, cause he thought he'd know Heero well enough. He would have never thought that the Japanese boy would actually agree to it. But exactly that he did. Heero agreed to Duo's offer.  
  
One day after the Christmas feast flew Duo back to L2 where he had his domicile and work. And Heero came along. The Wing pilot got Hilde's room and could decorate it for his liking. On this day Duo was so happy then never before.  
  
But his happiness didn't last for very long. Fast did he realize that he hadn't much of Heero. The Japanese boy was sometimes home for 3 days but other times disappeared for months. Either he was on behalf of his firm gone or he received an invitation from Relena.  
  
Half a year they lived like that on L2. Then Heero was transferred and decided to move out and find an apartment on earth. Duo, who was afraid to loose sight of Heero again, quit living on L2 and talked Heero into moving in together on earth. Duo had had hopes to see Heero now more often, but his hopes were disappointed. Heero was as much away as before. Still Duo was grateful that he hadn't lost Heero entirely. He had to be content with what he got.  
  
***  
  
And now Duo was sitting lonely in the kitchen, in front of him two mail packets for his friends and the prospect to celebrate Christmas entirely alone. He launched out a loud sigh.  
  
"If Heero and Relena are still a couple?" he asked himself aloud. "Surely she'll be ecstatic to celebrate Christmas with him."  
  
"Why do you believe that we are a couple?"  
  
Duo jerked scared out of his lethargy and crushed in his fright the cookie in his hand. Heero was standing right behind him starring at Duo with raised brows. Minutes passed with nobody moving. Non of them said a word. They only looked at each other. Finally Duo stammered still shocked:  
  
"Since when have you been here? I didn't hear you getting in."  
  
"You are changing the topic", the Japanese stated frowning. "Since five minutes."  
  
Duo looked surprised. Since five minutes and he had noticed nothing of his friend. Ok, Heero was silent he had to admit, but he hadn't sneaked for five minutes around the flat, had he? Had he really been so deep in thoughts?  
  
What Heero didn't say was that he had been standing at the door watching the American boy while he sat at the table, starring solemnly at the cookie in his hand. Heero already suspected that the others all cancelled. The packages and Duos mood weren't hard to interpret.  
  
Heero still starred at Duo while he awaited the answer to his question. Duo knew he had to give an answer, sooner Herro wouldn't be satisfied.  
  
"I", he piped, "well, you know, Relena always . and you, I thought you were together .. you treat her so nice. You are never so nice to other girls."  
  
/Damn he had to notice that I'm jealous/, Duo thought distressed. Even though I sweared to myself to never let Heero notice./  
  
But Heero didn't seem to have noticed or he ignored it. To Duos relief Heero finally averted his intense gaze and moved to the window. Pensively he looked out of it.  
  
"We are only good friends", he suddenly started without turning around. "She is a sister for me, nothing more and nothing less. The others won't come to the Christmas feast?"  
  
/Why did I even tell him that?/ Heero pondered. /It's not his thing if we are together or not. Why do I still care for him to understand the relationship between Relena and myself?/  
  
Duo lowered his head.  
  
"Quatre is still busy with the rebuilding", he told sadly. "Trowa stays with him. And Wufei just cancelled. I suspect you are off to Relena's Christmas party, right?"  
  
He tried to put on a careless grin. Useless Heero saw right trough it.  
  
"I'll just celebrate it alone, the heck with it. I'm sure it will be nice, I'll think about something. Maybe they'll get a short call from them."  
  
"I cancelled for the Christmas party at Relenas", Heero cut in and moved from the window to sit on a nearby seat.  
  
"Oh!" Duo was flabbergasted. But his hopeful gaze soon disappeared that he had put on for a few seconds.  
  
"Let me guess, you have work to do."  
  
Heero lifted his head to look at Duo. For a several seconds he starred in the amethyst eyes before replying:  
  
"No, I still don't know what I'll do at Christmas."  
  
Now Heero really was surprised about himself. Actually Duo had been right. He was going to work at Christmas to avoid any X-mas parties. But something had foredoomed his decision. Something had given his heart a stab at the though to voice his actual intentions. It has been those eyes, those amethyst coloured eyes that had looked so sad. He couldn't, no, he didn't want Duo to be alone for Christmas, lonely and sad. He didn't want to see Duo sad? Why? Why does this boy mean so much for him? He couldn't answer it. He didn't know what it was.  
  
"Heero, would you celebrate Christmas together with me?" Duo stated his question and interrupted Heero's train of thoughts. The question sounded hopeful. And desperate, Heero noticed in an instant. If he declined then...  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The answer moved over his lips before he realized it, and he nodded. Duo's face got a delighted expression. But before he could say anything, Heero stood up and left the kitchen, murmuring something about unpacking. He moved straight to his room and closed the door. Then he took a deep breath and let himself fall backwards on the bed. For some time he just sat there and moved his gaze around the room.  
  
It was nothing fancy. Two beds and two nightstands. In addition a big closet. On the nightstands were a few photos from last year Christmas party. And two pictures were on the wall. Nature paintings, painted by unknown painters. Duo had bought and put them up. The same was for the photos on the nightstands.  
  
Heero's gaze stopped at Duo's bed.  
  
/Typical, the baka didn't make his bed/, he stated and a silent smile moved over his lips./ Duo is really no houseman./  
  
Heero couldn't remember how it happened that they agreed to share one room as both their bedrooms. Thereby it wouldn't have been even necessary. The apartment was more than big enough and there was another bedroom. But somehow the thought about two separate bedrooms didn't sit well with them. Besides he was seldom home. It must have been the habit that he had shared a bedroom with Duo on every single mission. With that he had quit that though.  
  
But now he had to think about it again while gazing on the bed of his longhaired friend.  
  
/Had it really just been the usualness? What the hell? Why am I thinking about such an unimportant matter? It doesn't matter why we are sleeping in the same room. It's useless to think about it. Besides, I have to let them know that I won't have time at Christmas./  
  
He moved for the phone.  
  
***  
  
--  
  
You can do magic  
  
You can have anything that you desire  
  
Magic, and you know  
  
You're the one who can put out the fire  
  
You know darn well  
  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
  
Doo, doo, doo...  
  
--  
  
Heero took a short look at the shopping list that Duo had pressed in his hand, and finally stared unbelieving at the composer.  
  
"THAT shall I all buy? Did you invite the whole street?"  
  
Duo only laughed in pleasant anticipation.  
  
"Of course not Hee-chan. But I want to cook a real Christmas meal for us, and therefore I need a lot of things. And don't worry about the money, I have enough to pay for it."  
  
Heero glared at him as answer on the nickname that Duo loved to use. Then he snorted.  
  
The money didn't interest him, he could bear the few bugs. He decided to pay the whole purchase himself. Just because of defiance. Why he wanted to do so he didn't quite know, but he planed to go with it.  
  
Without another word he turned when Duo moved to retrieve the money, and left. The American only heard the door latch klick shut, then Heero was gone, while the American boy stood quite lost in the bedroom, the unused wallet still in his hand.  
  
***  
  
/How does Duo do it?/, asked Heero himself irritated while dragging the heavy shopping bags back to the flat. /Duo offers me to live at his and I agree. Duo requests to take him with on earth and I agree. Duo requests to celebrate Christmas with him and I agree. It's every time the same. If it's about him I always agree. I never wanted to let anybody to get too close. Still I live with somebody, with Duo. And I wanted to work over Christmas. I even cancelled everything because of Duo./  
  
Heero came to an abrupt halt and his eyes grew wide when he came to the conclusion.  
  
/Duo has control over me!/  
  
He wildly shook his head.  
  
/Crap. Heero Yuy, you are thinking totally crap today. Where did your rational thoughts go? Maybe I only changed like that because the war is over. Maybe I grew soft cause of that. Actually I can allow it, right? After all I don't have to fear to lose an important person anymore. There is no need for Perfect Soldiers anymore. I only have to change my tact, have to get used to the peace. That's probably the reason why I'm so confused at the moment./  
  
Heero continued on his way. But when he reached the front door he halted anew.  
  
/But why can't I get those eyes out of my head? Why does Duo captures me so much?/  
  
His face changed into an angry grimace.  
  
"Damn, get it together!" he corrected himself mumbling. "Quit it! Stop thinking about such a nonsense. I already start imagine things."  
  
/Maybe I'm overworked. It happens to the best. I think celebrating Christmas will do me good. It will put my mind on other things./  
  
The fact that he would celebrate it with Duo, the boy this was all about, he wouldn't let it shape. He banned the though in the farthest corner of his conscience, put on his usual mask and went into the apartment.  
  
Only two more days.  
  
"Damn, Heero I'm always amazed about your strength."  
  
Duo ran animatedly in the kitchen up and down to put away all the things Heero had bought.  
  
If you could call it putting away. In fact Duo only disposed them somewhere in the kitchen. There they waited for Heero to be put in the right place properly.  
  
It was always like that when they were both at home. Duo made the mess and Heero put it in order. It silently amused Heero every time all over again. But sometimes it got also on his nerves that he had to clean up behind the longhaired baka.  
  
"Hey Heero, you know what is great? I heard the weather report and they said it would be a white Christmas."  
  
Heero frowned astonished.  
  
"And what is so great about that?"  
  
Duo groaned.  
  
"And here I was thinking you would at least know the meaning of that."  
  
He made a pause and stroke a theatrical pose.  
  
"White Christmas only makes Christmas to something special. Without snow Christmas just isn't quite Christmas. Something is at loss. The mood is differently. Oh well you can't quite put it into words. You have to experience, to have felt it. The people around you, how they act when there is snow for Christmas."  
  
He stopped anew and looked smiling at Heero.  
  
"You know last year on the colony we hadn't any snow. What the spirit is like then you already know. Just wait for this Christmas and you'll surely understand."  
  
/At least I hope/, he added in his mind and made a grimace when he turned his back on Heero to put away the purchases.  
  
Heero on the other hand only shrugged and went into the bedroom. He couldn't imagine what so special was about Christmas if there was snow. He had difficulties to admit that Duo managed to arouse his interest. At the moment he was only negative devoted against the cold white mass.  
  
Snow was a hindrance. It hindered the traffic and you could get late for work. Sometimes even the plains couldn't take off. Also in a battle was snow quite irritating.  
  
Heero decided not to think about it anymore. He still had the stupid habit of comparing to fighting. But he had intended to learn how to live in peace. He didn't want to fight anymore and he didn't want to think about it. Even if it was about the insignificant statement that snow was a hindrance, also while fighting.  
  
(Un)fortunately Heero found something to distract him earlier than he wanted to.  
  
"Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Duo twitched because of the call and stormed out of the kitchen to the bed- room. There he found a dumb-founded Heero Yuy staring unbelievingly into the room.  
  
"What's up, Heero?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"WHAT did you do to this room?" the Japanese boy gasped horrified.  
  
"Oh, well", Duo said shyly. "I was looking for some things and didn't know where to exactly put them. So I spread them around the room. But I didn't touch your bed, honestly."  
  
Heero threw a short look at Duo and stared back into the room that looked like a bomb had hit. The floor had been changed into a steeplechase. There were many Christmas decorations lying on the floor, decorations for the tree, chains of lights, tissues and more odds and ends. Duo's bed was packed full, too. But the boy had been right. Heero's own bed was untouched.  
  
He sighed and made his way for his bed. It was useless to scold Duo for it, he had done it again and again, since they had met, but it had never been of any use. In the meantime he had given up on it.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
Duo frowned astonished, but then he showed the sweetest smile Heero had ever seen on Duo's face.  
  
/Sweet? Since when do I find his smile sweet?/ the Japanese thought horrified.  
  
"That's really nice by you, Heero, but actually you should be my guest. Let me do all the work."  
  
"Good."  
  
Heero didn't say more. He sat down on his bed, grasped his laptop and began writing a report for his firm.  
  
He had to promise his boss to do that to get the suddenly applied for vacation. He didn't pay attention to Duo anymore. Duo withdrew to the kitchen immediately to cook.  
  
That way the afternoon was spend and so the evening, too. As Duo finally had finished his preparations for the small Christmas party and came back to the room, Heero was lying in his bed and took a nap. At Duo's entrance however he got wide awake again.  
  
Duo had let the light switched off to not wake Heero up and threw a look out of the window.  
  
"Go better to bed or else you will fall asleep at the window", Heero's voice interrupted the silence suddenly. Duo winced surprised.  
  
"You're still awake?"  
  
He smiled into the dark.  
  
"Snow is falling outside."  
  
Then he yawned and looked at his bed. At once his face became very unhappy.  
  
"Oh God, I entirely forgot that", he sighed.  
  
Heero could see Duo well despite the dark, as the light of a street lantern fell through the window and illuminated Duo's tired face. He followed the long-haired boy's look and discovered the bed, which Duo hadn't cleaned up yet.  
  
/Got him right, he always is so untidy/, one half of Heero said in his mind. But the other one didn't agree at all that Duo should clean up his bed now, as tired as he was. And again there were these amethyst eyes that let Heero act without thinking.  
  
He put the coverlet back and made intentions to get up.  
  
"Come on, Duo! I'll sleep in your bed. Lay down!"  
  
Duo turned and looked incredulously at Heero. Then he shook his head heavily.  
  
"No, no, no, Heero, I won't drive you out of your bed. It's my fault that I have to clean up my bed now. But you won't do it anyhow, I don't let you. Get down and sleep. I'll do it. I'm not that tired anyway."  
  
He wanted to turn away, but Heero grasped his wrist. Duo's eyes became big and before he could do something, he landed on Heero's bed, exactly beside his quiet friend who was staring at him intensively. Duo could make out the look well despite the dark, even if he suspected it more than he really saw it.  
  
"Heero...?" he began confused, but Heero cut him up.  
  
"I don't want to wait till you will be done with cleaning up", he explained. "And I couldn't fall asleep sooner because you are too loud. If you don't want us to change beds, we'll have to sleep together in one bed. It's big enough."  
  
Duo was grateful that Heero couldn't see him blush. He and Heero in one bed? Suddenly his heart was beating heavily. That would be very daring. He hadn't been that close to the Japanese yet.  
  
Duo swallowed inaudible. He was a little bit afraid of it because he feared he couldn't keep his feelings under control anymore. What if Heero noticed something? If he noticed that he, Duo Maxwell, saw him not only as a friend? What if Heero noticed he had fallen in love with him?  
  
***  
  
--  
  
You know darn well  
  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
  
Doo, doo, doo ...  
  
And when the rain is beatin' upon the window pane  
  
And when the night it gets so cold, when I can't sleep  
  
Again you come to me  
  
I hold you tight, the rain disappears  
  
Who would believe it  
  
With a word you dry my tears  
  
--  
  
As Duo woke up the next morning, he had immediately the feeling that something was askew. He opened his eyes. Still a little drowsy he needed a moment to orient. But then it hit him like lightning.  
  
He was lying in Heero's bed!  
  
They had spent the night together.  
  
And nothing had happened. Duo had been much too tired to think about something or to get some more heart thumping.  
  
Anyhow he would have had to fight that, if the place beside him where Heero had lain the night before hadn't been empty.  
  
/Where actually is Heero?/ he wondered, while he swallowed some of his orange juice. /Oh, he has done the dishes./  
  
Duo had noticed that the used dishes he had let lie on the kitchen table the night before had disappeared. Actually he was feeling guilty. Always when Heero was at home, he was cleaning up his chaos. He had planed so often to get his untidiness under control and to surprise Heero. But he hadn't succeeded till today.  
  
He sighed.  
  
/But I still don't know where Heero is now/, he remembered and he left the kitchen with his glass of juice to look for the Japanese.  
  
Duo didn't have to look long. He found Heero in the living-room standing at the window and looking out of it with a face that had Duo wondering.  
  
"Is that disappointment?" he murmured silently and put his juice on the table to go to Heero.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"It's raining!" the Japanese said quietly without turning around. "In the morning it became warmer. The snow is all melted."  
  
Confused Duo stood behind his friend.  
  
/Heero thinks about something like that? He hasn't done that ever. He never was interested in the weather. And now he is disappointed. I think I'm still dreaming./  
  
To confirm himself Duo pinched himself in his cheek.  
  
"Ouch!" he murmured and had to admit to himself he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Well, you can't rely on the weather report anymore it seems", he then said with a deliberate indifferent voice to Heero and smiled shyly.  
  
For some time there was silence.  
  
"I wanted to see it", the Japanese interrupted this silence suddenly.  
  
"To see what?" Duo who had twitched asked.  
  
/Heero is really strange today. I don't know if that pleases me or if it doesn't./  
  
Heero was silent again for a moment. It was quite difficult for him to admit to himself and to Duo what he thought and felt. This one week with Duo had changed him so much. He had noticed already earlier that he behaved differently with Duo than with others, but that the loud, talkative American had changed him so much. No, he wouldn't have thought that possible.  
  
If he had been still a soldier in the war, he would have tried to fight against this control Duo unintentionally had about him. But now there was peace and it wasn't needed by him to be disciplined and emotionless. These times were over now.  
  
And Duo had awaken a hunger in him. The hunger for life. He wanted to learn what it was like to live, to feel. He wanted to learn it by Duo. By no one else, only by Duo.  
  
Since he had got up and noticed the rain, Heero had been standing at the window and thought about all that. He had to admit that Duo had control about him, even if unconsciously.  
  
He had spent one hour standing at the window. And now Duo was here, just behind him, and wanted to know things he could only speak loudly with difficulties. But he intended to accept the change he was experiencing now. At least as long as it was about Duo and it didn't harm him.  
  
Heero turned around and looked directly at Duo. Who was wondering about this intensive look and after a while he lowered his eyes shyly.  
  
"All right, I don't say a thing anymore" he said meekly and was about to turn away.  
  
"I wanted to see what's different about White Christmas."  
  
Duo stopped in his move and moved around. Heero had turned again to the window and looked out of it.  
  
"Heero, are you all right?" Duo asked unsure. "What you're doing and saying recently, I don't recognise you anymore."  
  
"Have I changed that much?" Heero asked silently without turning around.  
  
"Somehow yes" Duo admitted. "At least since you're back again."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
This time Duo hesitated to answer.  
  
"I... don't... think... so", he replied slowly. "What matters is why you have changed so, what your reasons are. And what the goal of this change is."  
  
/God, I'm talking nonsense/ Duo groaned in his mind.  
  
But Heero just nodded, as a sign he had understood. Then both were silent.  
  
Duo was still standing behind Heero, nervously. Somehow he felt like he was under electricity. Unconsciously he licked his lips. Heero almost looked like he was waiting for something. For something he, Duo, had to say or to do.  
  
The American cursed himself for his confused thoughts.  
  
/I'm losing control here/ he stated desperately. /Heero's behaviour confuses me. I don't know anymore what to do or to say. I don't know anything anymore. But somehow it intensifies my feelings for him. I haven't ever felt that close to him. I want to hold him, to hug him, to kiss him. Oh my God, it has never been that bad for me. Get a grip on yourself, Maxwell!/  
  
But it seemed like his body thought differently. Duo hardly knew what he actually did.  
  
Suddenly Heero felt two arms closing around him and push him against a warm body.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He was surprised. What did the long-haired baka think now?  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero" Duo whispered. " I think I'm slightly confused. I do things I never wanted to do. I didn't want to drop you a hint. I wanted... "  
  
He leaned his head against Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Heero, I don't know why, but somehow... Oh damn, why do I do that just one day before Christmas. I have to have gone crazy."  
  
Duo made a desperate face. Heero turned in the hug cautiously. Surprisingly he didn't make any moves to break it. He just sought eye contact with Duo.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Again this question. So worried. Worried! He was worried about him.  
  
"Heero, before I tell you, please promise me something", Duo pleaded. "Promise me to spend Christmas with me, no matter what I tell you. I... it's nothing what could hurt you, honestly. I don't want to hurt you ever. And actually I didn't want to burden you with that. It's just, somehow I have the feeling, I have to say it or I will regret it for the rest of my life."  
  
He paused and then went on:  
  
"But I'm afraid, Heero. Afraid you'll be shocked and simply go, leaving me alone on Christmas. That's why I plead with you. I don't want to be alone, Heero. I hate loneliness!"  
  
"I know", Heero replied and he was surprised how gentle it sounded.  
  
/Almost as if I wanted to rid him of all fear all by the sound of my voice alone/, he thought. /Is that possible at all? But I definitely don' want Duo to be afraid of me. Did he something? Duo, I can't be mad at you. The magic is too strong you hold about me./  
  
"I won't go, Duo, I promise."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Duo's eyes shone with relief, even still a little bit unsure. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.  
  
"You know, Heero,... I really like you."  
  
The Japanese frowned surprised.  
  
/And that's why he was afraid I could leave him? Not spend Christmas with him?/  
  
But Duo wasn't done yet, he felt. He was silent then and looked at the long- haired boy waiting.  
  
"I like you more than a friend", he went on quietly. "I think, no, I know it's that way! I've fallen in love with you, Heero! I love you!"  
  
Duo kept his eyes closed in fear of Heero's face. But he had a quiet, relieved smile on his lips. Somehow it had done him good to have finally said it to him, even if the danger of lovesickness was bigger than before.  
  
"Will you keep your promise, now that you know?" Duo asked unsure.  
  
Heero was silent for a moment longer.  
  
"Give me some time!" he then asked as quiet.  
  
In shock Duo opened his eyes. Heero played with the thought of breaking his promise?  
  
But as he saw Heero's face, he knew it couldn't be. Heero didn't looked anything disgusted or arrogant because Duo loved him. Just a tad confused. And thoughtful. The Japanese returned his look and noticed that Duo had misunderstood him.  
  
"I meant, time to think about what you have just said", he explained and gently touched Duo's cheek.  
  
"Time to clear in my mind how I think, how I feel."  
  
Now it was Duo's turn to be surprised.  
  
"Are you saying...", he murmured, but Heero didn't let him talk and sealed Duo's lips with his finger.  
  
"I don't know" he breathed and went silent himself. Caught in these deep amethyst eyes. Caught in the feeling they were awakening in him. Caught in the warmth they gave him.  
  
--  
  
You can do magic  
  
You can have anything that you desire  
  
Magic, and you know  
  
You're the one who can put out the fire  
  
You know darn well  
  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
  
Doo, doo, doo ...  
  
--  
  
Without noticing he wound his arms around Duo, returning the hug.  
  
/Nobody has hold me yet/, came into Heero's mind. /Never hold me like this. I've felt something like this. Duo, what is that? Is it what you feel? Is it love? I know so few feelings. I know Relena loves me, but... that doesn't wake this feeling I have with you now. Please don't let me go, Duo! I'm so confused. Actually I wanted to analyse all that first. But can you analyse love? Feelings are... I don't think you can./  
  
While Heero's thoughts were running in his mind and almost noticed his heart pounding faster like he was in a deep fog, Duo began losing control of his actions.  
  
Heero had asked time of him, but he hadn't broken his hug, but returned it. And how he was staring at him. Duo breathed more heavily now. This blue sky that seemed to be Heero's eyes. They let him forget everything that had been said, that he had thought. Duo approached this beautiful face, these seducing lips. And kissed them.  
  
Heero didn't know what happened, but he didn't dare to move a millimetre. Following instincts he simply closed his eyes and nestled against the other body. He felt warm lips on his and this feeling sent a prickling sensation to his stomach. It was a nice feeling. He hadn't ever felt something like that. But he had this unordinary wish it wouldn't stop, that time should stand still.  
  
Duo felt like that, too. But suddenly Heero's plea for time didn't go out of his head anymore and with some difficulty he broke the kiss.  
  
"Gomen, Heero", he said quietly and turned his eyes away. "Are you mad at me? I, I couldn't do otherwise. You looked at me like that and..."  
  
Heero shook his head and smiled gently.  
  
"It's OK., Duo."  
  
"Well, then..."  
  
Duo didn't quite know what to say. But suddenly he remembered he had forgotten something important. He broke the hug cautiously and hit his forehand.  
  
"Damn, I forgot to buy a Christmastree!"  
  
For a moment Heero looked at him confused, then he had to grin.  
  
"Well, let's go?"  
  
Duo blinked.  
  
"Us? Does that mean you want to accompany me?"  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, of course", Duo replied hastily. "It's just..."  
  
An enchanting smile shone on his lips.  
  
"I'd never thought you want to tag along. But I think I wouldn't have thought a lot of things of you. You've been keeping surprising me all morning long."  
  
Heero returned Duo's smile cautiously, still not entirely sure, if he should do so, if he really could smile like that. But he could.  
  
"You did, too, Duo. You did, too."  
  
***  
  
"Heero, look! That one's great, we'll take that one."  
  
Excitedly Duo ran to a quite big fir tree and jumped up and down there. Heero followed him shaking his head and looked at the tree. It didn't seem bad, the needles were dark-green and healthy.  
  
Duo was still fidgeting, while Heero was examining the tree thoroughly. He was on a high and not only because they had spent the entire afternoon wandering on the Christmas market and during that he had forgotten that he actually wanted to buy a Christmastree. Heero had eventually reminded him of it.  
  
Since Duo had admitted his feelings to him and he hadn't pushed him away, he had been quite happy. He didn't expect the Japanese to return his love, oh no. And the kiss didn't count. Duo knew he abused the other boy's confusion. He would give Heero the time now that he needed to decide what he thought of Duo's feelings, if he returned them or not. But Duo was sure: even if his friend didn't return his feelings, he wouldn't really lose him. Heero wouldn't turn away and go. If he wanted to do that, he would have done it a long time ago. And that meant that Duo wouldn't be lonely. He would have someone. Well, at least some time and other. Eventually Heero was gone very much.  
  
But now, in this moment, he was there, here with him. And they would celebrate Christmas together. When the American boy had felt sad at the beginning, because the other ones couldn't come, now he was glad about it.  
  
/Christmas together with Heero!/ he rejoiced in his mind. /Only the two of us. I think this will be the best Christmas of my life./  
  
"DUO!"  
  
He twitched and looked confused at Heero who was standing 10 centimetres away from him and glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. What did you say, Hee-chan?"  
  
Now Heero flashed aggressively. But Duo just grinned innocently. He loved using this nickname.  
  
"The tree is all right. Do we take it?"  
  
"Oh, the tree, of course", he stammered and collected his thoughts to concentrate on the here and now again. Then he grinned.  
  
"Yes, I want to have the tree. Should I pay for it?"  
  
"I have already done that, while you stood here dreaming", Heero replied dryly.  
  
Duo blushed and murmured:  
  
"Why did you ask then if I want to take it or not?"  
  
Heero shrugged and turned to the tree. So Duo couldn't see the amused smile on Heero's lips.  
  
"Excuse me, please", the salesperson said suddenly, "but should I get you some person who can carry the tree for you? It's much too big and too heavy for you. You don't have to pay something extra."  
  
Duo looked inquiringly at Heero and then shook his head.  
  
"No, thanks, it's not necessary. We'll manage it all by ourselves."  
  
The salesperson got big, astonished eyes. But as the both boys went to tree and Heero tilted it like a wooden planer and lifted the trunk, while Duo managed the top, he opened his mouth amazed. And all the other clients were also staring at the two boys who were carrying such a huge tree without problems, with their mouths open wide.  
  
--  
  
And If I wanted to  
  
I could never be free  
  
I never believed it was true  
  
But now it's so clear to me  
  
You can do magic  
  
You can have anything that you desire  
  
Magic, and you know  
  
You're the one who can put out the fire  
  
--  
  
"Heero, would you help me to decorate the tree?" Duo called out of their room, as he collected all the decorations from the floor and his bed.  
  
In the meanwhile Heero was trying to get the tree into the stand. Duo knew he couldn't help him with that. Heero had superhuman strength and no problems to lift a tree because of that. It had been much more difficult to bend steel.  
  
Duo had just spoken, as the asked person came into the door and took all the decorations from him without a word to take them to the living-room. Incredulously Duo shook his head and began collecting the rest of the decorations to follow Heero.  
  
/He has really changed. How does that come? If there is hope for me, too? If Heero might return my feelings?/  
  
Heero waited for Duo at the Christmastree. This one lay his burden onto the floor. Heero frowned, but then did the same.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Hm", Duo answered and stared thoughtfully at the heap in front of him, "I think it's best when you hang up the balls and I take care of the lametta."  
  
Heero nodded and they began. One half hour later they were done and satisfied Duo put the plug for the chain of lights in. At once the tree shone and the balls and the lametta glittered like stars.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" the long-haired boy said to Heero. "We did that quite well, didn't we?"  
  
Heero looked first at Duo, then at the tree. Then he nodded.  
  
"Aa!"  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"Ok, then I'll prepare dinner and something else."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo inquiringly, but he just grinned enigmatically and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Dinner was quite meagre, then Duo had used almost all food for the Christmas meal the next day.  
  
After dinner Duo immediately disappeared into the kitchen. Heero sat down on the floor leaning against the couch and read a book.  
  
As Duo entered the living-room a hour later, he had to smile.  
  
Heero didn't like to sit on the couch because the table in the living- room was so low. He preferred sitting on the floor using the couch to rest on.  
  
Duo silently sneaked to Heero, curious which book had captivated the Japanese so much that he didn't notice anything. Heero just got aware of the other boy, when this one asked behind his back:  
  
"Tell me, do you read your books always the other way round?"  
  
Heero winced and closed the book. Duo had caught him. Actually he had intended to read the book, but so many thoughts had been running rampant in his head that he simply couldn't read. Instead he had stared on the page for half an hour without noticing that he held it the wrong way and had thought about Duo.  
  
Who sat down beside Heero now and gave him a cup.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Christmas punch, self-made" Duo explained not without pride. "Actually I wanted to make it tomorrow, but then I thought differently. I think it was right."  
  
Heero took the cup and nipped cautiously. The punch was good, he had to admit. Duo might be untidy and surely not a born housekeeper, but he could cook.  
  
"It tastes fine", he said to the long-haired boy next to him and he managed a small smile. Duo returned the smile. Then they sat beside each other, drank their punch and looked at the Christmastree that illuminated the living-room.  
  
Sometime Heero let his cup sink and turned to look at Duo. He looked at his dreamy expression, saw the heart-shaped face, the cute nose and these seducing lips.  
  
Wait, had he just thought 'seducing'?  
  
Duo suddenly became aware of Heero staring at him and put his cup on the table before returning the Japanese's look.  
  
/My God, these eyes!/ Duo groaned in his mind. /I could lose myself in them again and again. They are so incredibly beautiful./  
  
Heero lifted his hand and stroked over Duo's face slowly, almost hesitantly.  
  
/So soft/, he thought surprised. /Why do I do that?/  
  
He closed his eyes, let himself drift for a moment. Then he opened them again and stared anew in these amethyst eyes that let him forget everything each time when they were shining like now.  
  
"Duo?" he whispered.  
  
"What's up, Heero?" the asked person whispered as quietly.  
  
"I think I know now what I feel" Heero explained and leaned to Duo to seal his lips with a gentle kiss.  
  
Duo just needed two seconds to understand what was happening. Then he wound his arms around Heero happily and intensified the kiss. With his tongue he moved over the Japanese's lip cautiously and asking for entrance and he opened his mouth to welcome the unknown guest, received him with his own tongue. They played with each other for a moment. Then Duo forced Heero's tongue back and began to explore his mouth. As he was done, Heero's tongue pushed his away mercilessly, advanced into his mouth and repeated the game in Duo's mouth.  
  
When they finally detached themselves from each other, they were breathless. They panted for a short time, then their lips met again. This time Duo moaned quietly, as Heero advanced into his mouth. And he had to smile.  
  
Heero had taken over the lead in their game. A game which none of them had played before. Duo had always known it. He had asked himself often, what would happen if the Japanese returned his feelings. He had imagined the strangest things, but one thing he had always known. Heero was the dominant one. And exactly this knowledge Heero confirmed now by kissing Duo passionately and letting him hardly breathe.  
  
"Heero!" Duo sighed, as he drew back from his mouth and turned his attention his throat, giving him small kisses. Duo felt like he was sinking into warm water. His whole body was hot now and his breath was hardly calming down.  
  
But to his disappointment Heero stopped the kissing and he looked at the clock.  
  
"We should go to sleep, Duo", he said quietly and gently. "Tomorrow is a long day. I don't want you to break down."  
  
Duo pouted. But he gave in and let the other one break the hug. Heero got up and pulled Duo up, too.  
  
"But only with one condition", the American said suddenly and grinned. "Tomorrow we'll continue our game."  
  
It was quite daring. But Heero smiled - and nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Heero, Heero, wake up, wake up!"  
  
Duo's excited shouting awakened Heero out of his deep slumber. Afraid he opened his eyes and jumped out of the bed, almost crashing into Duo who had stood exactly at this place and had shaken him. As he saw the confused and worried look of the Japanese, he had to laugh. Heero frowned angrily.  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
"You have to look at that!" Duo replied and pulled the surprised boy to the next window.  
  
"It's snowing, Heero, it's been snowing since some hours", Duo cheered. "We'll have White Christmas. Isn't that great?"  
  
Heero stared out of the window confused. Duo was right. Outside there was a thick layer of snow. As they didn't live in the centre of the city and it was a holiday, too, there hadn't been much traffic yet and everything was still covered in snow.  
  
Heero felt like he had awakened in another world. It wasn't the first time he saw snow, but he hadn't ever seen it with such a warm feeling in his tummy. He had never regarded snow as beautiful.  
  
"It looks beautiful", Heero murmured touched. Duo was glad about that and ran to the closet. Some minutes later something soft hit Heero on the head. Irritated he turned and saw his clothes lying on the floor.  
  
"Come on, Heero, get dressed", Duo ordered him impatiently. "Let's go for a walk. It's bound to be terrific."  
  
Heero hadn't had an opportunity to contradict him.  
  
Half an hour later they wandered along a path silently and enjoyed the view of the snowy landscape. Suddenly Duo stopped and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and contentedly.  
  
"It's wonderful", he whispered. "I feel like I'm in a dream, in a fairytale. I don't want to go away. I could stop the time now, so happy like I am."  
  
Heero had to smile about the eagerness of his partner. Suddenly he felt Duo grasping his hand and kissing it gently.  
  
"I love you, Heero!", he said with shiny eyes. "I love you so much that it almost hurts."  
  
Heero had to swallow. But then he managed another happy smile.  
  
"Me too, Duo" he whispered and give him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Duo pulled his lover into a hug and nestled against the strong, well-packed body. That way they stood still for a while, fast embraced, and enjoyed their happiness they almost couldn't believe themselves.  
  
They stood there so long till Duo noticed the cold and began to shudder.  
  
"I think we should go home", Heero proposed and broke the embrace. Duo nodded and grasped Heero's hand. Holding hands they went back through the snowy landscape.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the afternoon wasn't spent so romantically, much to Duo's and Heero's regret. Duo had much to do in the kitchen and Heero spent the time cleaning up the mess Duo made while cooking.  
  
Although the American had cooked much already, he still wasn't done with the Christmas meal. But in the evening, as Duo had thrown Heero out of the kitchen since long, you could notice the wonderful smell of turkey and different side dishes.  
  
Heero began to lay the table and to light the candles Duo had put on the table before. Heero hadn't ever felt like that. So Christmas-like.  
  
Thoughtful he looked at the Christmastree and decided he liked this feeling. And he had to be grateful to Duo, because he had made him feel it. His eyes became shiny, as he thought of the American. Duo had given him so much in this one week. In the war already Duo had begun to raise feelings in him. But now, when the war was over and they had peace, Duo had succeeded in making him a new person. Him, Heero Yuy, born and raised only for the war. He was feeling, he was living. He wasn't indifferent to everything now. He had found a goal for his life. And that was Duo's happiness. He wanted his lover to be happy. He would anything for it, Heero had recognised finally.  
  
"Hey, do you want to stand there for the rest of the evening and stare at your hands?" Duo's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Heero blinked and noticed just now that he had stared at his hands as if they were the solution to everything.  
  
Without a word he sat down at the table, where Duo now placed a turkey. Then the American disappeared again to get the side dishes. Only as everything was on the table, he sat down, too. The Japanese looked interested at the turkey and breathed in deeply the smell of it.  
  
"Looks great", he then said. Duo blushed. Heero had actually praised him. But then he hit his head with his hand.  
  
"Darn, I forgot the most important thing", he exclaimed and ran into the kitchen. A short time later he came back with a big pot and a ladle. He dived the ladle into the pot, took Heero's glass and filled it with a red, hot liquid.  
  
"That's mulled wine", he said grinning. "Since we had the punch yesterday already, I had to improvise. But it tastes at least as good as the Christmas punch."  
  
He filled a glass for himself and sat down again. Happily smiling he lifted his glass.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Hee-chan!"  
  
Heero lifted his glass, too. He didn't make a face either, because Duo had used his pet-name again. Instead he returned the smile.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Duo!"  
  
With a small clink the glasses met.  
  
***  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Lazy, Duo opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor with his head in Heero's lap and was enjoying his lover's hands that were tenderly combing through his hair. Heero was leaning against the couch and thoughtfully looked at the presents he had got from Duo - a cookie jar and a book.  
  
He, himself, didn't have anything for Duo. At first, he wasn't really interested in giving anything to Duo. He didn't see any sense in giving other people Christmas presents. Later, he had simply forgotten about the matter. Too many things had happened that week. Too many things had changed forever. He had to fight with feelings that were alien to him at first and he had experienced things he didn't even dare to dream before. He simply forgot about getting a present for Duo. And he felt guilty - especially now, that Duo had got him a present.  
  
"What do you want?", he asked the boy in his lap. "Tell me. I'll give you anything you want, no matter what it is."  
  
Duo huffed his breath in surprise but then proceeded to giggle.  
  
"Are you sure you have enough money to pay for that, koi?", he chuckled.  
  
Heero raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Why? What do you want? An aeroplane?"  
  
Duo shook his head lightly and smiled. He raised himself slightly from his comfortable spot in Heero's lap and seductively whispered into his lover's ear:  
  
"I want everything, Heero. Everything."  
  
Duo moved a bit away from Heero and stared at him insistently. At first, Heero didn't know what Duo meant but when he saw the look in Duo's eyes, his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"It was a joke, Hee-chan."  
  
Duo giggled some more and proceeded to lay down in Heero's lap again when suddenly, the other boy pulled his face towards his lips and kissed him urgently.  
  
"Everything, Duo. Everything.", he whispered and smiled. "You shall get everything. Everything you want."  
  
Duo's beautiful amethyst eyes widened in surprise and for a moment, he stared right into the blue ones of the other boy and Duo realized, that Heero wasn't joking. It wasn't a joke - Heero was about to fulfil his most daring dream.  
  
"Heero, do you have any idea what you're venturing on right now?", Duo whispered and a shudder went through his body. Suddenly, the air in the room felt like electricity and both felt it. Hopes, Expectations and Lust.  
  
Heero nodded and lowered his lips towards Duo's once again. The braided boy let himself being pressed to the floor and Duo kissed Heero back eagerly.  
  
/I never dared to hope that Heero could fall in love with me/, Duo thought while he kissed Heero. /And I never thought that Heero and I.../  
  
all the thoughts disappeared and he moaned as one of Heero's hands groped under his pullover and tenderly moved across his chest.  
  
"You're really serious about that", the braided boy groaned and his eyes were shining. "I've been dreaming about this for such a long time, Heero."  
  
Heero offered a small smile and Duo stared at his lover for a moment.  
  
"Thank you.", Heero whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Again, their lips met in a hungry kiss. Their mouths opened against each other, their tongues met, wound around each other and fought for dominance. Fought, who was allowed to enter the other's mouth first.  
  
At least, Heero won the fight. Duo got his revenge by slipping his hands under the other boy's pullover and Heero panted in surprise as one of Duo's fingers grazed his nipple, rubbed softly over it and pinched a bit, evoking a wholly new feeling that went trough his body.  
  
Duo grinned against Heero's lips as he saw his koi's eyes open widely and start to cloud in desire. The braided boy started to pull at Heero's pullover, wanting to get rid of the annoying thing as soon as possible. Heero broke their kiss for a short time and let Duo strip him of the warm top, then in return grabbed Duo's pullover and undressed the other boy in the same manner.  
  
Heero bent over the naked body below him and started to scatter small kisses all around the other boy's chest. Duo dug his hands into Heero's hair and squirmed a bit under the other boy's hot lips.  
  
Suddenly, Heero broke his tender ministrations and Duo whined. Just as the braided boy was about to open his mouth to complain, two strong arms grabbed him and lifted him off the floor.  
  
"Oi, Heero!", Duo yelped in mock-annoyance but rested his head on Heero's shoulder anyway to kiss the tender skin he found there. The way to the bedroom felt like an eternity to him. Duo was shivering in anticipation but feeling, that Heero wasn't feeling any better felt soothing to him. Finally there, Heero released the other boy and Duo giggled.  
  
"Thank god that all the Christmas decoration is already in the tree and not still on the ground. It would be very disturbing right now."  
  
Heero didn't say anything, he just pressed his lips on Duo's again. Their bodies pressed together, hands moving through hair, over shoulders, stroking, loving and letting the partner moan in pleasure. After some time, Heero broke their kiss again and his tongue once again worked its way across Duo's chest.  
  
His tongue slowly circled Duo's right nipple that turned hard instantly. Then, he repeated the same sweet torture on the right one and Duo panted lightly as Heero bit down softly. Heero went deeper, scattering kisses over his lover's stomach and dug his tongue into Duo's navel. Suddenly though, he retreated and stared thoughtfully at Duo's pants as if they were his personal enemy. At last, he looked up to Duo, an unspoken question gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Duo nodded, his eyes glazing over with lust. Slowly, Heero opened at first the button, then the fly of Duo's pants. Finally finished, he pulled them down slowly and made sure that the fabric of the pants sliding against the tender skin and sent shivers down Duo's spine.  
  
At last, he had pulled the pants down Duo's legs and gave the other boy the opportunity to do the same to him, offered his body to Duo. And the braided boy was more than happy to use this chance as much as he could.  
  
Soon, both pants were laying next to the bed in a small heap and the few pieces of underwear followed shortly after.  
  
Heero softly pressed his lover into the cushions of the bed and for an instant, they just stared at the bodies of each other, enjoying those lustful stares.  
  
Then suddenly, Heero moved deeper again, letting one of his hands glide over Duo's erection without breaking eye contact with the other boy. For an instant, Duo held his breath and then closed his eyes to melt into the touch.  
  
Seeing this, Heero dropped his head into Duo's lap and scattered small kisses across the tip before he started to slowly lick his way from the very bottom to the top of Duo's erection. The braided boy moaned.  
  
"Heero, more!", he pleaded. Said boy grinned and gladly complied. Carefully, he took the tip of Duo's cock inside his mouth and slowly swallowed the other boy whole. Duo groaned loudly and tried to push into that heavenly mouth but Heero had already a tight grip on Duo's hips and held them still.  
  
For a few minutes, he drove Duo mad with desire before retreating again, leaving Duo sighing in disappointment. Heero's hand moved toward the nightstand and he took a small bottle. Seeing this, Duo's eyes began to gleam. He know what his lover was about to do.  
  
Heero took a large amount of crème and carefully started to rub it around Duo's entrance. He spread said boy's legs and carefully slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight opening. Duo held his breath. The feeling was strange. At first, it felt just strange - maybe even a bit uncomfortable. But after he got used to the intruder, it felt wonderful.  
  
The Japanese boy watched Duo's face intently for any signs of pain but as he saw the relaxed smile on the other's features, he sighed pleased. Heero started to move his finger around until he finally found a spot that had Duo panting loudly.  
  
"More, Heero, more!", he panted and the erotic voice excited Heero even more. He pulled his hand back just to plunge in again with two fingers, continuing the game. After a while, he even took a third finger, pushing the digits over and over again against Duo's prostate. The braided boy tossed his head around, moaning uncontrollably, crying Heero's name and pleading his lover over and over again not to stop.  
  
After some time, Heero was sure that he'd prepared Duo plenty enough and so, he removed his fingers from the body underneath him. He grabbed the small bottle once again and rubbed a large amount crème onto his own member, raising Duo's hips with his other hand. After he'd placed the braided boy's legs onto his shoulders, he stopped for a moment to look at Duo again.  
  
The American wriggled a bit with his legs in the air and since Heero was not moving, he looked at the boy with pleading eyes. Heero nodded and Duo noted with amusement that the Japanese boy was nervous. Suddenly, he felt Heero pressing against his entrance and slowly sliding in.  
  
"Duo?", he asked carefully. "Everything all right?"  
  
Duo smiled and groped for Heero's arm to caress him soothingly.  
  
"It feels wonderful, Hee-chan", he whispered. "Go on!"  
  
Heero nodded. Carefully, he started to move inside the tight body- slowly at first, then faster and faster he moved against the spot that gave Duo what the boy desired. Duo moaned again. He begged, groaned and writhed underneath Heero and after some time, Heero took a hold of Duo's erection, started to pump it in rhythm to his movements and soon, Duo's body fell into rhythm with Heero's.  
  
Duo felt as if a fire would burn deep inside of him. As if electricity was shooting through his veins. It was incredible. the only thing he could do was babble incoherently and moan Heero's name. Faster and faster, he saw the edge of the cliff that Heero and he would soon stumble over, the feelings and pressure inside him rose until he couldn't bear it anymore. He knew, he'd come just now and Heero felt it too. Felt the unbelievable tightness and the feelings it provoked and it grew almost impossible to remain in control of his body.  
  
Suddenly, all the muscles in Duo's body drew together and the boy came with a horse scream. Heero followed seconds later and came deep inside the body of his lover.  
  
Then, everything went silent. Heero put his two hands left and right of Duo's head and leaned down to stare into Duo's eyes. Both boys were panting heavily, still not fully able to control their emotions. After a long while, Heero felt strong enough to retreat from Duo's body and take his lover's legs off his shoulders. Duo smiled slightly and bent forward to kiss his lover on the lips.  
  
"You know what?", he said.  
  
Heero looked at him a tad confused and lay down next to Duo to cradle the boy in his arms.  
  
"That was the best Christmas present I've ever got."  
  
Heero smiled happily.  
  
"Christmas is really nice."  
  
Duo giggled.  
  
"Just because of what just happened?"  
  
Heero shook his head and looked at Duo dreamily.  
  
"Everything that happened today is the greatest thing I've ever experienced. I just wish it could stay like that forever."  
  
"No problem with that", Duo replied and softly kissed Heero's forehead.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"What is it?", said boy asked sleepily. He slowly realized, how tired he was.  
  
"Never lose your magic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, Duo. Merry Christmas."  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"Yeah, merry Christmas, koi."  
  
Duo grabbed the blanket and lovingly draped it across their bodies. Afterwards, he snuggled against his lover and closed his eyes.  
  
Silence filled the room. Under the door, a soft gleam of the Christmas tree could be seen and outside, the snow was falling silently. The wind was whistling and it was as if it wanted to say:  
  
Merry Christmas to you!!!  
  
--  
  
You know darn well  
  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
  
Doo, doo, doo ...  
  
You're the one who can put out the fire  
  
You're the one who can put out the fire  
  
You're the one who can put out the fire ...  
  
--  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hope you liked it a little bit. ^^ Feedback are welcome and appreciated.  
  
*UsagiLOVESDuo-chan /'^^'\ 


End file.
